Back To School/Transcript
Old Transcript New Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, and a robot, Moby, are sitting on the beach, taking in the sounds of the ocean. Tim is wearing a Hawaiian shirt. TIM: I can't believe summer's almost over. We'll be back in school before you know it. Moby hugs a backpack containing school supplies. MOBY: Beep. TIM: At least someone's excited. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, School starts soon and I'm feeling a bit nervous. Do you guys have any tips to make things easier? From, Nicole. TIM: Hey, Nicole. An animation shows a student nervously walking down a school's hallway. TIM: It's completely normal to feel nervous about going back to school. There's so many new things to get used to. New teachers. The student hears a door slam, then sees a sign on the door that reads "Teachers Only! Keep this door closed." TIM: New classmates. An animation shows kids playing basketball in the schoolyard. TIM: And sometimes a whole new school. An image shows the exterior of a public school. TIM: Thinking about all that stuff can totally stress you out. An image shows the student's legs quivering. TIM: You might even get headaches or butterflies in your stomach. MOBY: Beep. Butterflies fly out of Moby's stomach. TIM: It's just a saying, Moby. I mean that tingly feeling you get when you're nervous or scared. An animation shows a boy looking around nervously in a cafeteria. TIM: It usually disappears once you're settled in. The boy looks more comfortable as he talks with a classmate. TIM: Before you know it, you'll forget how anxious you were. But until then, there are some things you can do. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Visiting before classes start can be a good idea, especially if it's a new school. Knowing what to expect will help you feel more confident. It'll also give you a chance to map out your day. Tim and Moby visit a school. TIM: You'll see how long it takes to get from one class to the next. So zipping from Math to Gym to the cafeteria will be a cinch. An image shows a map of the school's interior layout. It shows classrooms, the library, the gym, the cafeteria, and other rooms. TIM: And you'll know exactly where all the bathrooms are. Moby exits the bathroom as a toilet flushes. TIM: Hey, where'd the map go? Moby shrugs. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, you might wonder about your new teachers. Whether they might be really strict, or give you more homework than you’re used to. An animation shows a worried-looking boy sweating as he stares up at a shadow behind a classroom door. Scary music is playing. TIM: But just remember, your teachers are there to help you. The scary music stops. The door opens and the teacher standing there looks nice and friendly. TIM: They want learning to be as much fun as you do. But you have to do your part. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Pay attention in class. Ask questions when you don't understand something. And get plenty of sleep the night before. Staying up late is overrated anyway. An image shows three drawings on a chalkboard: an attentive student, the student raising his hand, and the student sleeping. MOBY: Beep. TIM: When you're ready to do your homework, get organized. Clear off your desk, and wipe off that layer of dust from the summer. An animation shows clutter being pushed off a boy's desk. TIM: Make sure you've got some uninterrupted study time. You'll do better work and finish sooner if you don't have distractions. An image shows a boy sitting at his desk, studying a textbook. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, the night before is also a good time to pack your backpack. You don't want to rush around looking for stuff at seven in the morning. Tim searches through his backpack. TIM: Or figure out what you're going to eat for lunch that day. Moby brings Tim a sandwich packed in a container. TIM: Speaking of which, the cafeteria can be a lonely place, especially for new students. It might feel weird to make the first move, but you'll be glad you did. Taking the time to say hello might make someone else's first day a whole lot easier. An animation shows a boy looking for a place to sit in the cafeteria. He sits next to a new student. They talk to each other. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, old friends are great, but keep your mind open. Your friends will change as you grow up. Meeting new people is one of the best parts about going to school. An animation shows the pages of a yearbook turning. The pictures of classmates go from third grade through sixth grade. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Joining teams and clubs is one good way to connect with new friends. Plus, you'll get to explore your interests. I joined the Lego Club last semester. Tim and the other students are building Moby out of Lego blocks. TIM: And the Tae Kwan Do Club. Moby is Tim's Tae Kwan Do opponent. TIM: And the Edwardian Cosplay Club. Tim, Moby, and their friend Cassie are three of the Edwardian actors. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, you can talk to your school counselor if you're having trouble fitting in. That's just the kind of problem they're there for. An animation shows a student talking to a school counselor. TIM: You can also talk to a parent or some other adult you trust. An animation shows a boy talking to his father. MOBY: Beep. Moby gestures to Tim's shirt. TIM: I'm not wearing my cruise wear on the first day of school. I think I'll go with something more me. Maybe a white tee shirt with a cool, quirky icon on the front. Moby holds up a white tee shirt with the picture of a student sitting at a desk. The student and the desk are on top of an open book. TIM: That's the ticket. Tim and Moby walk on the beach toward a sunset. TIM: You know, I think I'm finally over this summer thing. I'm sick of sleeping in late, having all this free time. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Shh, I'm trying to trick myself. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts